Christmas Party Drama
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: -FIXED- A story how Will embarrasses Gabriel's sister. By: N. Nancy


The Dreaded Christmas Party

It all started the day of the Institutes annual Christmas Party. Colorful decorations filled the dining room. Gabriel Lightwood was seventeen at the time and William Herondale was sixteen. Young William Herondale makes an appearance, Will had thick, tangled black hair that curled at the nape of his neck, and dark blue vivid eyes. He was with his parabatai, James Carstairs who had silver hair and silver eyes, because of his illness. Gabriel Lightwood spotted them out of the crowd almost instantly. Gabriel had brown hair and green eyes. Tatiana, Gabriel's sister, looked much like him. She stood beside him watching Will as he descended down the stairs, looking as handsome as ever. She had such a huge crush on him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he approached the two siblings.

"Evening Gabriel, Tatiana." William spoke first. Jem stood behind him patiently. Tatiana was a little jealous that he had a special bond with this boy. A bond nothing but death could break. Like marriage, she thought.

Tatiana clutched her diary in her arms, blushing fiercely, remembering the words "Tatiana Herondale" she had written with hearts around it.

"What kind of book is that?" Will loved books, he was interested in many genres. Tatiana's eyes went wide and she backed up a little as he leaned forward to try to see the title. Gabriel stood in between them.

"How has your training been lately, Will?" Gabriel asked, trying to get off the topic of his sisters diary. Will smirked and glanced at Jem.

"Jem and I have been hunting demons a lot lately, learning new fighting techniques." Jem smiled gently, not wanting Will to brag.

"You've been working hard?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, of course, we need to or we would lose." Will sounded as if he was talking like a book character from one of his stories. Gideon approached from the crowd, holding a cup with ice water in it. Gideon was Gabriel's older brother, similar in looks.

"Charlotte said that everyone is meeting in the dining hall." He announced bluntly. All of the children made their way to the dining hall.

Will stood with Jem, looking around for something to fill his boredom. Looking around the room he spotted a brown journal with gold letters that spelled Diary. A spark of interest hit Will's consciousness. He strode towards the diary and looked around for the owner. The thought hit him, reminding him that this was the book that Tatiana was holding in her arms. Will didn't know it was a diary, but now that he did he couldn't resist taking a peek. He lifted the book in his hands and flipped to the first page.

Poems filled the book, all about a certain boy named William Herondale. Will laughed at some, because some were humorous. He flipped to the page that said "Tatiana Herondale". Some poems he thought were constructed so good he decided he wanted to share them with the rest of the guest. He began to read out loud in a dramatic voice for all the guest to hear.

"My William, Mr William,

I see your eyes glimmer,

My head fills with helium,

Your appearance is quite a shimmer." Will read out loud. The guest were confused at what he was reading, until Gabriel noticed the book he was reading the text from. He gasped and tried making his way to Will, who continued to read Tatiana's private diary. They heard a cry in the audience as Tatiana was holding both hands over her mouth, blushing with embarrassment. Gabriel was furious that Will dared to embarrass his poor twelve year old sister.

Gabriel snatched the booklet from his grasp and darted his hand to Will's face to hit him. Will dodged it easily and took hold of his wrist. Gabriel moved his legs to trip him and succeeded. Will and Gabriel both tumbled to the ground, tackling and rolling on the floor. Finally Will had gotten on top of Gabriel, who was laying on his stomach, face down. Jem was racing towards them to try and calm Will before something serious happened. Will took Gabriels arm and pulled it behind his back and twisted,snapping his arm at the elbow. Gabriel shouted and cursed loudly as the guest panicked and gasped. Jem reached Will and pulled him off the boy in pain. Charlotte Branwell and Benedict Lightwood pushed through the crowd. Benedict lifted Gabriel to his feet, who was holding his elbow and wincing in pain. It didn't hurt him as badly as it would a mundane, but a snapped bone was a snapped bone, and it hurt like demon blood on skin. Gabriel was escorted out, and the party ended badly that year.

The End


End file.
